


Cecilia Will Be Safe

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain Hook's long underwear (mentioned), Disfigured women, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Gentleman James Hook, Hurt/Comfort, Midshipman James Hook is a Brat, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain James Hook tries to protect a disfigured Cecilia from a nasty knife thrower after he takes her out of a tent. Based on the Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes ''When Games Become Deadly'' and ''Hook's Christmas.''





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’You captured another ship?’’ Midshipman James Hook asked. He focused on Captain Jasper Hook’s smile. James viewed him nodding. He ran out of his bedroom and followed him to one side of the ship. His eyes widened after he viewed two of Jasper’s men holding a frowning woman’s arms. He recognized the woman.

‘’Cecilia!’’ He ran to her.

Cecilia’s eyes widened the minute she saw her betrothed. ‘’This is what I find?’’ she asked. She frowned again. ‘’You’re not a merchant.’’

James began to frown. ‘’I’m providing for you before we are married,’’ he said. He saw tears in Cecilia’s eyes. Did he wish to hear her next words?

‘’There won’t be a wedding, James.’’ She saw the latter’s wide eyes. A few tears ran down her face. Cecilia’s shoulders slumped. 

‘’Perhaps you can be with the prisoner before she walks the plank, little brother. Your final minutes with one another,’’ Jasper said. He viewed James scowling and departing. Jasper’s eyes widened for a moment. He blinked twice. ‘’Perhaps not.’’

James entered his bedroom. He began to pace by his bed. James continued to scowl. *I’ll always remember Cecilia’s tears now. She will never marry a pirate. I had to lie.*

James ceased pacing after Jasper’s men appeared with Cecilia. He still scowled. James began to focus on Jasper’s men. ‘’Why are you bringing Cecilia to me?’’ he asked. 

 

‘’Your brother scowled due to the prisoner sobbing,’’ one pirate said. 

‘’The prisoner is going to be with you before she walks the plank,’’ the other pirate said. 

‘’Why should I suffer?’’ James asked. He viewed Jasper’s men releasing Cecilia. He gasped after they departed and locked the door. His shoulders slumped. James saw Cecilia’s tears another time. His scowl returned.

‘’I’m not going to suffer with you,’’ James said to Cecilia. 

‘’We can suffer with one another,’’ Cecilia said. She imagined eventually standing on the plank with her arms tied behind her back. Additional tears ran down her face. She began to sob another time. Cecilia collapsed on her knees before she touched the floor. Her hat fell. Her hair tumbled down to her shoulders.

James scowled at Cecilia. *I may be a pirate, but I’m also a gentleman* he thought. James approached Cecilia and embraced her. He blushed as his eyes widened. James moved her hair to one side and touched her wet face. He kissed her.

Jasper appeared with his men and gasped. A scowl formed on his face. His entire body shook with anger. ‘’Are you taking my brother from me?’’ he asked. Jasper viewed James releasing Cecilia and frowning. He smiled.

‘’You won’t walk the plank,’’ Jasper said to Cecilia. He saw her smile. ‘’I’ll sell you to a freak show.’’ Jasper heard James and Cecilia as they gasped at the same time. He focused on James. He smiled. ‘’You won’t kiss this woman after you view what’s left of her face,’’ he said.

One pirate took a sobbing Cecilia out of the bedroom. The other pirate wrapped his arms around a struggling James.

‘’You won’t smile after I remove your eye, Jasper!’’ James said. 

Jasper frowned. He eventually looked back. Jasper smiled after his men returned with Cecilia. He turned to James and saw the latter’s wide eyes.

‘’Do you still wish to kiss Cecilia?’’ Jasper asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Many years later, Captain James Hook wandered a fair for what seemed like hours. He looked ahead as he frowned. *The woman I loved was disfigured. Peter Pan removed my hand during a battle and fed it to a crocodile.* He saw his hook for a few minutes. He began to look ahead another time.

*Smee isn’t bright. I remember him petting me and parting with treats during my petting zoo days. My crew never liked my recitals and sold me to a zoo.* Captain Hook rolled his eyes and frowned at the same time. *At least my brother is deceased. He won’t harm Cecilia another time.*

Captain Hook frowned again. *I remember Billy Jukes approaching me during a previous fair day. I remember him asking for gold sovereigns. I refuse to part with gold sovereigns. Billy Jukes scowls at me. He yells for animal control before I give him gold sovereigns.* 

Captain Hook began to tremble with rage. *I always visit Cecilia once a year. She suffers without me.* Captain Hook ceased trembling. *I remember a knife thrower approaching Cecilia’s tent every now and then. I remember him scowling at me while I’m with Cecilia. The knife thrower probably assumes I’ll take Cecilia to my ship.* A thoughtful expression formed on his face.

Captain Hook viewed the knife thrower standing in front of him. He ceased walking. Captain Hook scowled. ‘’Step aside!’’ he said. 

‘’Cecilia isn’t in the tent now,’’ the knife thrower said as he frowned at Captain Hook. He saw the latter’s wide eyes. ‘’Cecilia is on stage,’’ he said. He viewed the return of Captain Hook’s scowl.

‘’I view you with Cecilia in her tent. I have eyes. You kiss Cecilia while you are in your long underwear.’’ The knife thrower viewed Captain Hook blushing. 

‘’Step aside!’’ 

The knife thrower scowled. He looked back. ‘’ONE OF THE ANIMALS GOT OUT OF THE PETTING ZOO!’’ 

‘’STEP ASIDE!’’

The knife thrower stepped to one side. His scowl remained as Captain Hook walked ahead. He wandered the fair. He eventually saw many trees and approached them.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Hook walked to a large stage. He found himself near many people. He frowned at them. *I remember others gasping after viewing Cecilia.* After Cecilia was revealed, he heard people as they gasped. His scowl returned.

Tears formed in Cecilia’s wide eyes. They ran down her skeletal face. Her dress was tattered. Cecilia’s hair and tongue were gone. 

Captain Hook still scowled. *The woman I cherish won’t suffer any longer.* Tears appeared in Captain Hook’s eyes. He glanced at all shocked expressions. He also saw a few smiles. ‘’STOP THAT, YOU CADS!’’ Captain Hook shouted. 

People scowled at him.

Captain Hook turned and walked to a tent. After standing near it for a few minutes, he removed his hat. He placed it on the ground. Captain Hook walked into the tent at a snail’s pace. He began to smile. ‘’Hmmm. I do wonder where Cecilia is.’’

Captain Hook thought something crawled behind him. He stepped to one side before he heard the sounds of hands contacting the ground. He looked back, but Cecilia wasn’t present. Captain Hook walked in a circle. His eyes settled on Cecilia as she crawled to his side. The corners of his mouth almost reached them. ‘’There’s Cecilia!’’ he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Hook bowed near Cecilia and sat near her. A sudden frown replaced his smile. ‘’I saw tears in your eyes earlier. I was near the stage,’’ he said. Captain Hook viewed tears appearing in Cecilia’s eyes again. A concerned expression formed on his face. 

Captain Hook embraced Cecilia and kissed her. ‘’I’ll get you out of here. I’ll take you to my ship,’’ he said. He saw wide eyes. Captain Hook heard Cecilia while she sobbed. His smile came back.

‘’The knife thrower won’t harm me,’’ Captain Hook said. He kissed her again. ‘’You will be safe.’’ 

After focusing on Cecilia’s hairless head and long teeth, Captain Hook began to sob. Many tears streamed down his face. ‘’Cecilia, I’m sorr…’’ His eyes widened the minute Cecilia kissed his wet face. 

‘’I’ll protect you this time,’’ Captain Hook said. He smiled again. Captain Hook continued to embrace Cecilia. He viewed her closing her eyes. Captain Hook released her. His smile remained as she rested her head on his arm. He fell asleep with her.

Hours later, Captain Hook opened his eyes. He viewed Cecilia as the latter still slumbered. *You’ll be safe.* Captain Hook stood. He lifted Cecilia and carried her. He ran out of the tent. 

*I never forgot about my hat. There are other hats. There is one Cecilia.*


	5. Chapter 5

After running by trees, Captain Hook viewed Cecilia opening her eyes. He heard her while she gasped. ‘’You’ll be safe.’’ Captain Hook’s smile returned. His eyes widened after a blade penetrated his shoulder. He cried out and ceased running.

Captain Hook glanced at the knife in his shoulder. He began to gasp. He winced. *The knife thrower.* 

Captain Hook’s eyes became wide after Cecilia pulled the knife out of his shoulder. After another smile, he looked back. He scowled as soon as the knife thrower appeared. 

‘’Capturing a disfigured woman,’’ the knife thrower said during a frown. He viewed Captain Hook carrying Cecilia and running. He smiled. *The man won’t get out alive.*

Captain Hook still ran. His eyes were on Cecilia as she dropped the knife. He winced every now and then. ‘’I’ll protect you, Cecilia,’’ he said. 

Captain Hook fell in the knife thrower’s pit and contacted the ground. He winced and embraced Cecilia at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

After scowling again, Captain Hook focused on Cecilia. ‘’You are not returning to the fair.’’  
Captain Hook gasped the minute Cecilia writhed. He saw a few bruises on her arms. A small smile formed. *You’ll be safe.*

Tears appeared in Captain Hook’s eyes as his lower lip shook. They streamed down his face for a few minutes. *You suffered while I was Jasper Hook’s midshipman. You are suffering while I’m a captain.* Captain Hook tried to be gentle while he embraced Cecilia. He kissed her again. Additional tears ran down his face.

*The knife thrower won’t return Cecilia to the fair.* Captain Hook kissed Cecilia another time. He raised his hook and brought it down…. 

Although Cecilia’s death was quick, Captain Hook still embraced her. He sobbed uncontrollably for what seemed like hours. Captain Hook suffered. *You won’t suffer any longer, Cecilia* he thought. 

Captain Hook placed Cecilia on his back and climbed out of the pit at a snail’s pace. His shoulder caused him to wince every now and then. After a few steps, he carried Cecilia again. Captain Hook refused to view her bloody wound. He frowned. *I’ll still take you to my ship.* 

Tears streamed down Captain Hook’s face again. He began to smile. He focused on Cecilia. *You’ll be safe in the spirit world.*

 

The End


End file.
